


Animal Magnetism

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism, community: Harry_Potter_Birthday_Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: When Potter comes to him for instruction on becoming an Animagus, what can Severus do but acquiesce?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 207
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Animal Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmunka/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Harry!!! ♥ Written for **harry_potter_birthday_party** and as a very belated birthday gift for the lovely **majmunka** who gave me two different Animagus prompts at different times so I meshed them together. Hope you enjoy it!

"Professor McGonagall told me you were an Animagus," Potter says between bites of steak and kidney pie. "That I should ask you to help me with my transformation."

"Why did she think I would help you?" Severus asks snidely and stabs the last bite of pie on his plate.

Potter only laughs. "I could stop by your office later and bring the bottle of whisky she gave me for Christmas, if you'd like."

Minerva's taste in whisky is the only reason Severus agrees. Or so he tells himself.

"Eight o'clock." He wipes his lips on his napkin and stands. "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he hears Potter say as Severus strides away.

~*~

"Show me yours," Potter says and Severus nearly chokes on his whisky. "Your Animagus form, I mean." Potter's eyes are alight with mischief and Severus narrows his in response. He sets his glass down, unwilling to spill a single drop of the golden elixir, and summons Potter to the centre of the room.

"Draw your wand," he says. "Eventually you'll be able to Transform without it but you should have it nearby until you perfect your Transformation." He pauses and adds, "If you ever do."

Again, Potter doesn't take the bait. He stands and swallows the last drops of whisky then moves to the centre of the room, wand in hand. 

"All right, now what?"

"Channel all your magic into becoming your Animagus form."

Potter frowned. "But I don't know what it is."

"No one does until they are successful." Severus steps closer and says softly, "Close your eyes and _feel_."

Potter's eyes widen for a moment then he swallows and nods. "I can do that."

Severus watches as his eyes fall shut, takes a moment to admire his strong jaw, his broad shoulders...

His enormous antlers. 

Severus steps back from the magnificent twelve point buck that stands before him. 

He should have known what form Potter would take. He also should have known he'd be successful immediately. Potter is no longer the boy who refused to take lessons seriously.

No, Potter is all man and powerful at that. He's a skilled wizard, an attractive man, and an apparently randy buck.

Severus stands stock still as the stag circles him, seeming to sniff him, nose nudging his bum. 

"Potter," Severus says sharply.

The animal lifts its head and waits.

"Focus on becoming a man again. Wait until you are certain you are prepared before you attempt to Transform."

The stag immediately becomes a man again...save one very large antler.

"Shit!" Potter says laughing, nearly falling over as the unwieldy appendage has him unbalanced. He steadies himself with one hand on Severus's shoulder—his hand warm through the layers of fabric—and the antler disappears.

"How'd I do?" he asks brightly. 

"Not abysmally." Severus smirks. "Though I would caution you to be careful not to leave important appendages behind."

"Professor!" Now it's Potter's turn to choke and his hand makes a move toward his groin before he stops himself. "Christ."

"Indeed." Severus has had enough entertaining. He's ready to entertain thoughts that need no audience. "If there's nothing else...."

Potter looks disappointed, though Severus can't imagine why. He's successfully Transformed on his first attempt and clearly has no need of Severus's instruction. 

"Are you sure you shouldn't show me how to do it, so I don't forget anything important next time?"

"No." Severus will not be showing Potter his form. Not now. Not ever.

Potter says, "Good night," but leaves his whisky behind. Severus drinks straight from the bottle.

~*~

After a long soak in the tub in the staff bath, Severus regards himself in the mirror. Too thin. Scarred. Skin the colour of spoiled milk.

The opposite of Potter in every way imaginable. He's such a fool to think he stands a chance—

He hears the outer door creak open and, panicking, does the only thing his nude state allows him to.

Severus Transforms and finds a place to hide until the intruder finishes his bath and leaves.

When he hears the sound of whistling, his heart sinks, sure in the knowledge that yes, it's Potter come to bathe. 

Severus watches as the man strips out of his clothes, unable to tear his eyes away when he pushes his pants down and bares his firm, round, absolutely _edible_ arse.

Severus only gets a glimpse of the man's prick before he steps into the oversized tub and sighs. Fortunately, he sits facing Severus so he has the best view of him as he washes those broad shoulders and chest. 

When Potter leans back and closes his eyes, Severus is tempted to make his escape but then he hears it.

"Severus," Potter whispers, his arm moving beneath the water.

Frozen in place, Severus watches as Potter masturbates, his free hand toying with one of his nipples while the other remains beneath the surface. 

Potter's arm moves faster now, the water splashing the edge of the tub, soft sighs escaping Potter's even softer lips. 

"Fuck, Severus, _fuck_ ," he gasps, the tendons in his neck standing out as he jerks and stills, before falling back against the edge of the tub again, panting. 

Severus knows that now is his chance and makes his way toward the door. Once he's in the corridor, head straight back to his quarters for an urgent wank.

Shutting the door behind him, Severus immediately Transforms because he's discovered that wanking as a fluffy black bunny leaves a lot to be desired.

Severus wraps cool fingers around his achingly hard cock and replays the scene in the bath over in his mind, his knees nearly giving out on him when he envisions Potter coming again, Severus's name on his lips.

Looking at the mess he's made, Severus flicks his wand to clean his hand and the floor then freezes when he hears a knock at the door.

"Professor?" he hears accompanied by a second knock. 

Potter. Severus sighs. Who else disturbs him day and night?

Severus Summons a spare set of robes then strides to the door and pulls it open, disparaging remark on his lips.

"You forgot these," Potter says. He hands Severus the pile of his clothes that he'd left in the bath.

Severus can feel his cheeks heat and snatches the clothes from Potter's outstretched hands. He can't bear to look into those green, green eyes and see the revulsion and disgust in them. 

_You're a fool, Severus._

"Shut the door on your way out," he says walking away from Potter. He hears the door shut but then hears the sound of footsteps, feels a hand on his shoulder, smells soap and cologne.

"I don't mind, you know," Potter says.

"Mind what?" Severus asks, still not turning. 

"You watching me." Potter comes around in front of Severus, eyes seeking Severus's. "I can think of something even better though."

Severus watches Potter lick his lips. "What's that?"

"Kissing me," Potter whispers and Severus closes the distance between them.

~*~

Later—so much later—Severus is nodding off, his body sated and sticky.

"I like your Animagus form," Potter says as he runs his fingers through the patch of hair in the centre of Severus's chest. "It's very cute."

Severus groans. "Never speak of it or I will have to kill you."

"All right." Potter huffs a laugh and curls closer, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep.

Severus presses his lips to the top of Potter's head and thinks that maybe his Animagus form isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out all the wonderful works in the birthday collection!


End file.
